The Gardenia And The Winter Daphane
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: Kit thinks she looks absolutely horrible in her ballet costume, but, apparently, someone else thinks otherwise.


That's right, the amazing Kit is back with a new story. I've been on a hiatus for a while. I'm sure you all missed me...(Say you missed me, you know you did.)  
Anyway, this is another loverly installment of my series, _The Flower Festival Series_. Soak it up, my loverlies. Have fun...

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Beyblade. I just own my characters. Don't take without my permission.

Disclaimer for Dummies: I no own; you no sue.

* * *

Kit sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror backstage. She was dressed in a form-fitting ballet costume. It was black in color, a dress. It had a handkerchief hemline and went to her mid-thigh and a bit lower at some points. It had six straps, four of them criss-crossed at the back and two were attached to a metal hoop on the front of it, and the top fell low across her chest, since she was rather 'endowed' up top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get it the way. She could see her black satin pointe shoes in the mirror as well, the straps criss-crossing over her legs and tying behind her ankles.

She placed her hands on her hips, turning around when Bryan, Tala, Taryn, and Spencer walked into the dressing room. Ian had been unable to come that night, something about making a bet with Tyson and losing.

Taryn smiled and hugged her tightly, "You look amazing, Kit." she said softly. Kit had been dancing for quite a while and was quite good at it now. Of course, she didn't think so, but everyone else did.

Bryan offered her a small smile, "She's right, you do." he said as he wrapped an arm around Taryn's waist. Luckily for him, Tala wasn't looking or he would've been Wolborg-chow.

Kit sighed and turned to look in the mirror, "What are you talking about? I look fat." she said bluntly.

Spencer looked at her strangely, "Of course you don't. You look fine. Quit putting yourself down like that." he said sternly. Ever since the fall of Boris and Voltaire, he'd become nicer and just a bit smarter, thank God. They all had, become nicer that is. Spencer was the only one who appeared to have gained any more knowledge.

Kit sighed and turned to look in the mirror, "Are you kidding? My butt is huge in this thing." she said with a laugh.

Taryn laughed and rolled her eyes, "Trust us, you're great just the way you are." she said.

Kit shrugged and shook her head, "I still don't think so..." she said softly.

Taryn sighed and shrugged, "Whatever you want to think, then." she said.

Bryan smiled lightly at her and shook his head, "Trust us. You look fine. Well, we'd better go since the show's about to start." He said, turning and leading Taryn out the door. Taryn waved quickly before both she and Bryan left. Tala followed after them, offering her a quick smile before he disappeared too. Spencer was the last to leave, hugging her quickly before running out to catch up with the others.

Kit sighed softly and turned back to the mirror in front of her, finishing with her make-up.

Within a few minutes, she heard the second song start, and that was her cue to go wait backstage, since her solo was in two numbers and you were supposed to be ready backstage two numbers before your own.

She got to her spot at the back right corner of the stage. Her starting pose was kneeling on the ground, her head down and her arms crossed over her chest. –Crossed like a person in a coffin, mind you– She heard the piano in the beginning of Evanescence's _Breathe No More_ and that was her cue. She carefully stood on her right foot and did a chaîné turn, gracefully landing after doing a slow double turn, doing a quick changement and then falling into a right balancé, turning slowly then falling into a left balancé. She turned out of the left balancé then did a triple turn, landing to the side she did a glissade to the front and arabesque right after. She turned to the back and twisted into a barrel turn.

Minutes later, she posed on the tips of her toes, looking to the right with her left arm up and bent slightly at the elbow, her right arm down in the same position. She made a small curtsying movement and carefully ran offstage, eager to get the quite painful pointe shoes off of her feet.

She reached her dressing room, sitting down in one of the seats and carefully pulling at the knot in the ribbons of her shoe. She pulled her left shoe off and looked up as she felt a cold breeze drift through her room. She saw nothing and thought nothing of it, going back to untying her shoe. She succeeded in pulling her right shoe off and put both shoes next to her bag. Once again, she felt that cold breeze and she looked up, not seeing anything. Then, something on the counter caught her eye.

Tied together with an ice blue lacey ribbon was one fully bloomed Gardenia and a Winter Daphane. She turned and looked at the counter. She had been sitting right next to that spot and had seen no one come into the room. The door hadn't even opened!

She got to her feet and walked over to the two lone flowers, picking them up. It was then that she realized there was a small card attached to them. She carefully opened the car, staring down at it, reading it to herself:

_You're lovely. I would not have you otherwise._

It was written in soft, light blue ink. It almost blended in with the card, it was so light, but it was still readable. It was then she noticed something different about the room. It smelled like cold, refreshing winter mornings and snow. She looked up, only to jump as she saw Wolborg behind her in the mirror, giving her that icy, wolfish grin. She blinked and he faded from the mirror just as she turned around. She saw nothing and turned to face the mirror, but it was too late, the wolf was gone, but the scent still remained...

* * *

Flower Meanings--  
**Gardenia**-- You're lovely.  
**Winter Daphane**-- I wouldn't have you otherwise. 

Dance Steps/Terms—  
**Arabesque** (a-ra-BESK)-- A basic pose in ballet where the dancer stands on one leg and raises the other leg straight behind. The hands are in front of the dancer, usually raised to form an acute angle.  
**Balancé** (balance-ay)-- For right: step out with right foot, alternate three steps between both feet, and swing the left arm under while the right arm swings over. Opposite with left.  
**Barrel Turn** (If you don't know how to pronounce this, you're an idiot.)-- Simple turn done on both feet, alternating both arms up and down as the turn is performed.  
**Chaîné Turn** (sha-nay turn)--A fast turn on the ball of the dancer's foot with the other leg bent at the knee so the foot is curled next to the knee of the other leg, with the bent knee pointing out.  
**Changement** (shonj-mon)-- Start with left or right foot in third position (heel pressed to arc of other foot) and jump, changing between feet.  
**Glissade** (glee-sahd)-- A connecting step. Start in plié (both knees bent slightly, so the dancer is crouched); move the right foot out to pointe tendu (point your toe); then move onto that leg, closing the left foot and landing in plié. Can be done in any direction.  
**Pointe Shoes** (hurt like a bitch...Point...If you can't say shoes, go back to first grade)-- Ballet shoes in which the dancer is primarily on the tips of his or her toes. It takes years of practice and work to be able to dance on ones toes. Don't try this at home, without a professional pointe teacher at your side. Especially if you're not a dancer. It may look pretty, but your toes will thank you if you just don't do it.

If you argue with me on these, you'll lose. My ass has been dancing for 9, close to 10, years. I know what the hell I'm talking about. You argue with me and you WILL get bitch-slapped. You have been warned...

READ AND REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!


End file.
